


Death by Yoga Pants

by jake_purralta



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Trans Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake_purralta/pseuds/jake_purralta
Summary: This boy was going to be the death of him, Jack could just feel it. All he wanted to do was spend his off weekend at the Haus with his boyfriend doing nothing, but no, Bitty just had to be comfortable. He had to know what he was doing to Jack, there was no way there was complete innocence in Bitty's decision to wear women's yoga pants (and Jack would bet half his salary the yoga pants were all he was wearing on bottom, based on the lack of underwear line).





	Death by Yoga Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Titles suck and this is unbeta'd.
> 
> For some quick housekeeping, Check, Please! and the characters don't belong to me.  
>   
> Thanks to the Check, Please! Trans Network for peer pressuring me into finally writing something. You can find more info about us at [our tumblr](http://omgtransplease.tumblr.com).  
>   
> So in this Bitty is trans! He's had top surgery and gone on testosterone, but has not had bottom surgery so all he has bottom-wise is his enlarged clitoris (thanks testosterone). Because of this, he still wears women's clothes sometimes (especially when not packing) because they're sewn to fit his body better and honestly? Yoga pants are comfortable af. Is this me projecting? Absolutely. Do I care? Not a bit. Also [here](https://www.tantusinc.com/collections/feeldoes/products/realdoe-stout)'s the dildo they end up using if you want a reference.
> 
> This is in no way made to portray the way every trans man has sex, just one of the many ways possible. As a trans man myself who is pre-everything, I don't see enough representation in fanfics so I figured I'd fix that! Please, if you find offense in how this is written just know it's coming from personal experience and in no way meant to speak for the entire ftm community.
> 
> With that said, enjoy!

This boy was going to be the death of him, Jack could just feel it. All he wanted to do was spend his off weekend at the Haus with his boyfriend doing nothing, but no, Bitty just _had_ to be comfortable. He had to know what he was doing to Jack, there was no way there was complete innocence in Bitty's decision to wear _women's yoga pants_ (and Jack would bet half his salary the yoga pants were all he was wearing on bottom, based on the lack of underwear line).

 

"Something wrong hun?" Shit, Bitty knew something was up.

 

"Eh?"

 

"You've just been agreeing with everything I said for the past 20 minutes, which would normally be fine, but I just joked I should just drop out and join the circus with how my classes are going this semester and all you said was 'Uh huh, sounds good.' Is everything ok?"

 

Jack stared blankly for a moment, trying to form a coherent thought. He knew Bitty was waiting for him to say something, but all his brain could think about was those damn yoga pants.

 

"No, nothing wrong. Just thinking is all." There, that's not too incriminating. Bitty would probably assume he was thinking about his upcoming game.

 

"Oh, whatcha thinking about?"

 

It took all of Jack's self control to not just blurt out "your pants."

 

"Oh, you know…"

 

At this, Bitty quirked an eyebrow. "Do I?"

 

"Yeah just, you know…" Jack made gesture with his hands in Bitty's general direction and turned to stare very intently at a suspicious stain on the wall.

 

Bitty let out a quiet "Uh huh." under his breath and came around the counter to plant himself directly in front of Jack. That was it. This close to Bitty's ass in those infernal leggings, Jack had no responsibility for what his hands did next.  Before he knew it, one of his hands had reached around and was just gently resting on the curve of his boyfriends butt. He blushed and quickly pulled his hand away, but the damage was done. Bitty's face quickly flashed realization, then a feigned offense.

 

"Why, Mr. Zimmerman, am I distracting you?" He had turned up the Southern charm, and Jack knew he was done for.

 

"I just…Bittle you've gotta know what those pants look like on you…"

 

"And what do they look like?" Bitty put his hands on either side of Jack's face and made him look up at him.

 

" _Crisse_ , just really fucking good, ok?" There, he did it. No going back now, might as well go with it. Jack reached around and set his hands on Bitty's ass, never breaking eye contact. Bitty's eyes went wide with the sudden movement, but his smirk told Jack all he needed to know. This little shit knew exactly what he had done, and had probably planned this all along.

 

"Took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to get on the counter and start doing squats or something before you noticed."

 

"Took me long enough? They're the only thing I've been noticing this whole time, Bits. I honestly thought I was going to have a heart attack when I walked in and saw you bent down to get something from the bottom cabinet. Are you even wearing anything under those?"

 

Bitty bit his lip and looked up at Jack from under his lashes. "The team's all in classes for the next hour or so. Why don't you take me upstairs and find out?"

 

Jack had never moved that fast in his life. In one swift motion, he swept Bitty over his shoulder, hand still on his ass "for support", and made his way to the stairs. Not that Bitty could complain, he had a pretty great view of Jack's butt from his current position.

 

Jack made it up the stairs in about four steps, and into Bitty's room with another two, practically slamming the door behind him. He set Bitty down on the bed and was quick to join him, draping his body over Bitty's and attacking his mouth. Bitty smiled into the kiss, indulging his boyfriend for a moment before pushing him back and getting a good look at him. Jack's hair was already on its way to being mussed, his lips were wet, and his pupils were blown. He was gorgeous.

 

"Hold on sweetheart, don't get ahead of yourself," Bitty said with a laugh. Jack answered with a huff and blew his hair from his forehead while rolling off of Bitty.

 

"Better. Now why don't you get me out of these yoga pants? As comfortable as they are, I'd really prefer them to be off right now."

 

Jack hooked his thumbs under the waistband of the offending yoga pants, but as he went to remove them, his thumbs caught on something else. Jesus Christ, this boy really was trying to kill him. Jack was but a man. He pulled a little more and, confirming his suspicions, revealed the straps to a very lacy and not-quite-there thong. No wonder Bitty hadn't had any underwear lines earlier. Jack stared for a moment, and when he looked up, slack-jawed, at his boyfriend he was met with the most smug expression he had ever seen.

 

"Like what you see? I saw them when I went to the mall with Lardo earlier in the week and figured you'd appreciate them. I assume, based on your face, I was right?"

 

It took all of Jack's concentration to nod, and before he realized it Bitty's hands were on his and coercing him to pull the leggings the rest of the way off. When they were gone, Jack was met with the full view of the "underwear", if it could even be called that, and it made his brain do a complete restart.

 

"Jesus Christ, Bits, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." There was so much love in his voice, and an almost reverence that made Bitty drop all seductive pretenses and just look lovingly back at _this boy_. This boy that, hopefully, was about to take him apart and put him back together better than ever before.

 

Jack came back down to Bitty's level and kissed him so softly, so full of love, and it quickly turned passionate and messy. Jack's hands rucked up Bitty's shirt and roamed his now exposed body, stroking the scars under his pecs and trailing down his abs before meeting the lacy front of the thong. He quickly looked up and got a small nod of approval before diving under the underwear, quickly working one finger in like it was almost nothing. Bitty was already so wet, he must have been thinking about this all day, and Jack was quickly able to add a second, then third finger, working his boyfriend open. Bitty writhed on his hand, chanting a mantra of Jack's name and working his hips on Jack's fingers. After a bit, Jack pulled his hand away, much to Bitty's disappointment, and put his fingers in Bitty's mouth to suck on while reaching under the bed to get the box they keep in Bitty's room for the rare chances they get when everyone else is out of the Haus. Removing his fingers from Bitty's mouth, he opened the box and set the lid behind him, the box still in his lap.

 

"Jack, honey, please, I'm dying over here." To prove his point, Bitty wiggled his hips.

 

Jack chuckled. "One second _mon chou_ , I need to know what you want first."

 

Bitty sat up and removed his shirt, then raised his eyebrows to suggest Jack do the same. Once the shirts were off, Bitty leaned over the box and picked out what he wanted. When he had everything he wanted, he looked up to Jack for approval. In his hands were water-based lube, a tiny bullet vibrator, and a strapless dildo. Satisfied, Jack closed the box back up and set it back under the bed before taking the items from Bitty and applying lube to Bitty's end of the dildo and inserting the small bullet in its pocket with the power button exposed.

 

"You ready, love?"

 

"Sweetheart, I've been ready all day." With that confirmation, Jack got to work. He pulled the underwear down in the front, just enough to expose Bitty's now-erect clit, and gently worked the end into him. He moved it in and out a bit, teasing, and crooked it just right to hit Bitty's G-spot, at which Bitty's eyes flew open and his hands flew to meet Jack's. His left hand still on Bitty's new dick, Jack moved the other into Bitty's hair and followed it with his body, kissing him messily before moving down his jaw and sucking on his neck, never stopping the motion of his left hand, moving the inserted end to continuously hit that spot.

 

"Ah, honey, if you keep this u-up I'm not going to last, ah, much longer." Bitty managed to get out, completely breathless.

 

Jack nibbled on his neck once more for good measure, and moved back down to be eye level with Bitty's new dick, stilling his hand at the base. Before Bitty could complain at the lack of motion, Jack met his eyes and slowly began taking the dick in his mouth. The sight of his boyfriend sucking his dick with such hunger sent Bitty closer to the edge than he'd been all night, and his hands worked their way into Jack's hair. The movement of Jack's head and the hand still on the dick shifted it so wonderfully inside him, and he was sure he wasn't going to last much longer. Then, Jack at once took all of the dildo into his mouth and turned on the vibrator. Bitty bucked up and tightened his grip on Jack's hair, Jack moaning around his full mouth and drooling a bit on Bitty's groin. Jack picked up the pace, bobbing his head up and down with the help of Bitty's hands, and each time he reached the base with his nose he paused for a moment to savor the feeling of his mouth being completely full.

 

After that, it only took a few motions for Bitty to finally tip over the edge, hand stilling Jack while he bucked into his mouth, riding the wave of pleasure. Jack gladly took the fucking, and only when Bitty stilled did he click the vibrator off, remove the dildo, and move up to kiss Bitty again, hot and heavy. Bitty noticed Jack had pulled himself out of his pants and was stroking himself furiously, but he was too exhausted and occupied by the kiss to offer to help. Regardless, it was only a moment before Jack came on Bitty's abs and collapsed on top of him.

 

"Ewww, baby you just smushed cum everywhere." Bitty complained, but his heart wasn't in it.

 

"Get later. Nap now," was all Jack's reply, his breath already starting to even out.

 

"Fine, but you better not complain about being sticky when you wake up, mister," Bitty sighed, giving in. Besides, the rest of the team wasn't going to get back for another twenty or so minutes, which left plenty of time for a short nap. "I'll have it go on record I wanted to clean up first but I had a huge hockey player hindering my movement."

 

Jack grunted and nuzzled his face further into Bitty's neck, and murmured what sounded like "I love you" into his skin before completely dozing off, Bitty's hand running through his hair.

 

"Love you too, you wonderful man," Bitty replied, before quickly succumbing to sleep as well.


End file.
